Redemption
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: it had finally happened, after twenty eight years of service to the people- they were left apathetic. the deeds that they had witnessed and done had finally eaten away at their souls. maybe that was why they sought out warmth. Isis was a scientist who's mind had rivaled Dons, but after building a portal to an alternate wold/ some one sided Leo/OC/Raph pairing. Dark fic
1. Chapter 1

Yo, it's been a while.

Sorry for the long absence, there is some serious crap going down here- with my family and friends. So I often find my attention devided. However I got an idea for this story after reading something similar (which kicked ass by the way) and I wanted to try my hand at writing my own sort of TMNT dark fic.

The main pairings are Leo/OC/Raph.

Anyways like I said this will be a dark fic with some unsavory things done and mentioned in it.

So... R&R, ok.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It was happening again.

They could all feel the restlessness and myraid of emotions that had lain long since dormant, kicking in, as they ran across the rooftops.

It was September. The sixth to be exact. Which was right around the time they became unusually active. They jumped the roof and landed on the one below as a single unit though they were four single entities with four single minds.

They had run around the city three times tonight and found nothing of interest. No Foot Clan, no Purple Dragons, no thieves, not even hookers walked the streets- Which was a damn shame really, but it had been that way since the new law had passed.

Kelly's law that had gone into effect several years ago when they had started to kidnap young women to wile away their lonliness and boredom during their inactive months. And while the law itself was meant to inhanse saftey of the people in the city, there were many who knew that the law wouldn't stop them from coming into their homes to get what they wanted.

However it was rare for them to kidnap anyone during their active time due to the fact that they probably had six or more women that they had been holding captive for the past several months.

And it took them a while to give them the choice of staying underground with them indefinately, or kill, and get rid of them. Then clean up after themselves since they couldn't just let the females go. Not when letting them go could cost them dearly. Besides it wasn't like they killed often or even wantonly.

They stopped running when their eldest brother gave them the signal and stood on the edge of the roof, staring down at the streets. There was only a few people out and about, which was fine with them since it meant they could switch from moving across the rooftops to moving along the streets without much trouble.

Especially since the little humans were afraid of them.

And that was understandable since they were nearly six feet of pure humanoid muscle and meanness that had gone from protectors- to walking the line between good and evil in the past few years.

But what else could they do? They couldn't continue living a half life. Not with the things they had done and seen since they were kids, eating at their hearts and souls. They wanted to be a part of the world. To have to same things that the pesky humans had.

Lovers were denied them due to their species. Hell, everything was denied them due to their species! And it wasn't fair. They had done everything for the humans, short of dying, and never got anything in return. It was frustrating. No scratch that, it was beyond frustrating.

It made them feel hopeless.

So much so that their eldest brother had finally snapped after rescuing a young woman named Kelly a few years ago, and kidnapped her. It wasn't something that had been planned, or even well thought out on Leo's part. But he had still carried out the kidnapping and upon reaching their home had set the woman on her feet and said for her to pick which of them she could show her appreciation too first.

That had been their decent, the woman's kidnapping and eventual death at their hands had opened them up to a new world of possibilities. And whole new levels of depravity.

Someone sighed, and the eldest turned his head slightly to study his younger brother out of the corner of his eye just in time to hear the younger say, "Fuck this is boring."

"Training is necessary." Another said automatically, making the elder smile grimly in the dark.

They were such good little brothers that they sometimes bordered on puppets. Man he had mind fucked them good, hadn't he? He mused to himself when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned back to the streets, his eyes seeking out the object he'd seen.

It wasn't all that difficult to find. But it surprised him nevertheless considering the saftey laws currently in effect and so on.

There on the streets below, trying to blend in with the few people on the sidewalk, was a female. The eldest knew this as surely as he knew other things. Like ninjutsu, like he knew the three beside him were his family, _like he knew his honor was in tatters_...

The female in question was small looking from his perch above the street, her mid back length curly blood red hair, curling this way and that around her shoulders as she pulled her black cotton jacket more closely about her. He could make out a few more things, like her build- she was petite. Weighing in between one hunderd and five or one hundered and ten.

Her bone structure was delicate, and very fine. Giving her the appearance of fragileness. Meaning she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight if they did decide to grab her.

He could make out bits of her features such as the curve of one smooth ivory cheek, the soft pink of her lips when she turned her head to look into an alley to her left. He could calculate that she was tall for a woman, close to his height give or take a foot and four inches.

But everything else about her was hard to make out.

Which made him frown in annoyance. After all, he liked being able to see the features of a potential toy to see if he would even find her marginally attractive. And if he didn't, he could just hand her off to one of his brothers and see if one of them would take to her.

If they didn't then they would just go ahead and use her for tonights training and then call it a night since they needed to work on their stealth just a bit.

He heard the faintest sound of someone kneeling down next to him on either side and glanced away as one of his borthers let out a low whistle, while another said in an shocked tone. "Holy shit. Is that a woman?"

"As far as I can tell...yeah." He said as his dark blue eyes went back to the woman's back. His mind going over possible reasons why she might be out. There were a few that were acceptable to him. Things like her grandma was in the hospital or her kid was ill and she needed to get some medicine.

"God, it's been forever since any females broke Kelly's law. I wonder what brought this one out of hiding?"

"Dunno, but we'll follow her and see." He said as he slowly got to his feet, his brothers mirroring his movements and getting to their feet before all of them leapt from the building's rooftop and landed on the streets below and started tailing their prey.

She seemed totally oblivious to them and the small ruckus that the others on the sidewalk were kicking up behind her, in their effort to get out of their way. Instead she seemed to be paying more attention to the bright neon signs that flashed above stores and checking out a few street signs. _Is she lost? _He wondered at first as he looked over at one of his brothers who was at his shoulder.

This one was set apart from himself and the others by his intelect, and could often be looked too in instances where the rest of them were confused. And right now he was pretty confused.

His brother must have realized this by the frown marring his emerald green face as he watched the woman stop then do a little spin around and stumble. Giving him and the others the first real look at her. She was young, perhaps younger than they were. Her eyes were a peculiar shade of forest green that was just stunning in contrast with her hair.

Her facial features could only be described as haunting. Truly she was a lovely young woman.

He still couldn't see much of her figure due to the fact that she had her jacket pulled so tightly around her body as she tipped her head back and did another little spin, and again stumbled. They were much closer to her now, closing in like sharks scenting blood when she looked right at them.

And he noticed the strangest thing, that there was no spark of fear in her eyes like there ususally was with humans who have never encountered them before.

His heart thudded in his chest as she stared at them for an uncomfortable moment or so before finally speaking, "Leo? Don? Mikey?" Her eyes went to the fourth brother and she frowned and got a pained look on her pretty face. "Raph? Is that really you?" Her tone one of disbelief, making the four frown as they stared back at her.

He was about to ask her how she knew their names when she suddenly crumpled and fell, coming to rest on the sidewalk, at their feet unconcious. Leaving the four with shocked and stunned expressions on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Leo and the others a second or so to get over their shock and to regain their senses enough to grab the unconsious woman up off of the ground before they quickly disappeared.

Their minds going over her actions and words before she had collapsed. Everything in them screamed that she was a suspicious person. That she could be part of some elaborate trap to destroy them.

Which was why they had to make her disappear for a bit. At least so that they could question her about _how_ she had known their names and decide what to do with her after they were done.

They spoke little while walking through the sewers. The woman, had been bound and gagged using thick lengths of cloth and wire that they each carried on them for when they abducted females from the surface, then had been tossed over one of Leo's shoulders so that he could carry her since she wasn't awake to walk back to their lair on her own.

And the second they reached their home, Leo disappeared into Raph's old gym- which had been converted into a holding cell where he dumped the woman on a dirty little bed and attached a metal cuff with a slender, almost delicate looking chain around one of ankles then untied her, then went through her clothing to see if she was carrying any form of identification on her.

Once he had her wallet, he then removed himself from the room to go get Don.

He found his younger brother in his lab, steralizing some surgical tools. The same ones that they might wind up using on the woman if she refused to talk through normal methods, like arm twisting and such.

Leo walked into Don's lab just as his brother picked up a scalpal and set it in a clean silver bowl with several others tools- one of which was a wicked looking curved saw that reminded Leo of the dark ages- quickly followed by several needles and a spool of thread. "Is she still unconscious?" Don asked without looking up.

He was too immersed in what he was doing to look up right now. After all, one wrong tool being placed in the bowl could mean death for the female upstairs. Leo leaned against the doorframe and flipped the wallet he'd found on the female open as he answered. "Yeah."

"Well..." Was all Don said as he laid the last of his tools aside. Hoping that the female would show some brains upon awakening and explain everything they wanted to know, before they had to resort to the unsavory _brutish_ methods.

"Is that her wallet?" Don asked as he poured some rubbing alcohol over the things in the bowl and then finally looked up at his eldest brother.

Leo made a noncommental sound as he finished looking through the wallet then tossed it to Don who caught it deftly and flipped it open to see the driver's license. The woman's name was Isis Gale Johanson, she was twenty six, just a few years younger than them.

There was a few hundred dollars in small crisp bills in the wallet along with a few credit cards- a Visa and Mastercard Gold- And a pictures of the woman in a white lab coat with her hair up in a twist clip and an ink pen inbetween her small white teeth.

Don made a humming sound and dismissed the credit cards and cash and looked back to the license and went over what limited informtation it held. Isis- he already knew her name. It was the other stuff that interested him. Things like her height, weight, if she had any medical conditions.

Because if she did then they would have to work around them.

"She has an unusual name." Don said absently as he continued to more or less talk to himself. "She's twenty six. Blood type AB positive-" He stopped there for a second to look across his lab at the small area dubbed 'the surgery room' and wondered if they had any AB positive blood on hand just in case. He'd have to check later, he supposed. "Height, five sixith to five seven. Weight...one hundred and thirty- That can't be right. We'll have to weigh her at some point." Leo nodded his head as Don started prattling away again.

"Hair, red. Eyes, dark green. Birth date- September the tenth."

"Her birthday is coming up." Leo commented as if knowing that her birthday was coming up was of relevance. But then Leo had always been like that. Even now when they walked that fine line between good and evil, he was like that.

Birthdays were meant to be celebrated.

People were meant to act accordingly.

And anyone that didn't like it could kiss the elder's emerald green ass. "Where are Mikey and Raph?" Don asked curiously as he flipped the wallet closed and set it down.

"They're getting rid of-" Leo stopped and looked uncomfortable for a second and Don sighed softly. Understanding that Leo had given instructions to get rid of the other girls.

"How are they going to do it?" Don asked, his tone almost anxious.

"I gave them instructions to feed them all something to put them to sleep...so it won't hurt, ya know."

Don nodded, understanding that hearing the screaming of the women was being killed was something that the elder simply couldn't take. As cold and ruthless as they made themselves to be to the people above- they weren't nearly as cold as they wanted to believe. Some of them still clung to some of their old personality traits and such.

After all if they didn't they would be little better than the people they fought against all these years.

So Leo had made rules when it came to abducting females. One of which was that once their time with them was up, they would be killed as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Don hesitated for a second then asked, "What about Lissa? She's only been here three months and is pregnant. Did you tell them to-" Leo cut him off with a furious look that promised severe pain if he finished his sentence.

"She'll be put to sleep and then taken straight to the nearest hospital. And later on, she'll return to her family."

"I'm glad." Don said in a relieved tone, a small smile curving his lips.

Leo made a soft huffing sound and pushed away from the door frame and muttered, "Yeah, me too." as he walked out of Don's lab to see if he could help his brothers. After all, moving a bunch of dead bodies, plus one alive but unconscious young woman, wasn't easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo kittens, what's up?

I know that I haven't been writing as much as I used too. But never fear, I haven't forgot you.

So, without further ado- here is the next chapter of **_Redemption_**.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The second Leo was out of his lab, Don's eyes strayed back to the wallet and it's contents as he thought, _Useless piece of junk. _He'd have to do a physical on the woman before his brothers could, ya know, get physical with her. Her license hadn't told him anything about medical conditions, disorders and so on. So doing a physical was the only way to really know.

And as much as it pained and irritated him to think about, it couldn't wait until she was awake. Because sooner or later someone was going to get impatient. Setting aside everything that he had assembled for interrogating her, he then stood up and walked over to one of the shelves lining the wall of his lab and found a worn black leather bag that he kept some medical stuff in and picked it up.

Opening it up he raffled through it a bit to make sure that he had everything and found that he had everything but a few needles and syringes to take blood with. Grabbing the remaining items that he needed he stored them away and closed the bag then headed for the door to make his way upstairs.

He passed the room where the other women had been kept and found Mikey and Leo carefully placing a body on a plastic tarp, the woman's eyes were closed, her features peaceful, making Don pause for a second to stare.

It always saddened him when things came to this. But it was one of the rules that had been keeping them safe. Much like the rule that they only took hookers, runaways, and strays. People rarely looked for those, but from time to time someone looked.

And they would return that person to their family if they had one. As long as they weren't a threat that is.

The woman's body was covered carefully, almost gently with the plastic, forcing Don from his thoughts long enough to move on. Quietly he slipped past the room before his brothers called on him to help prepair the bodies and crept up the stairs only to pause again when he found his second older brother standing in the open doorway of the room that Isis was in.

His amber eyes locked on the female, an unfathomable expression on his face.

"Raph? What are you doing up here?" Don asked curiously. His brother didn't awknowledge him at first, he just kept staring at the woman as if he were trying to see something that they couldn't. Then finally after a moment he turned his head and looked at Don and frowned.

"Don? What are you doing up here?"

"I just asked you that same question a moment ago," Don poined out before asking. "Didn't you hear me?" Raph frowned even more and slowly shook his head then looked back towards the woman and said.

"Nah. I was just thinking, she seemed awful familiar for a second. Almost like deja^vu-" Raph said before looking at Don again, this time noticing the bag in his hands. His eye ridges raised a bit giving him an almost amused look. "Planning to give her a physical already?"

Don didn't respond as Raph moved back out of the doorway before asking, "You mind if I sit in on this?"

Now this surprised Don. Mainly because Raph usually didn't show any interest in any of the females brought to the lair until the rest of them had had their turn with said female. It was simply uncharacteristic of him. And he usually only went for a certain kind of female.

He was like Leo, preferring the spirited ones that fought him until she gave in to the inevitable. Don figured that part of the reason he went for those kinds of females had something to do with his warrior blood and rougher personality. He didn't want to break his partner in half by going for a weak female. He wanted someone that he felt could give as good as she got.

And if he was pleased, he rewarded her with gentleness instead of the savagry he was so well known for.

Don hesitated for a second as he considered his request but in the end nodded his head earning a grin from his older brother before he maneuvered him inside of the room and quickly followed him in then closed the door silently behind them. "What are you going to start with?" Raph asked curiously as Don walked over to the bed and set his bag down on the small table beside it and looked the woman over.

"She may be wounded, which may have attributed to her collapse on the streets earlier so I'll check for wounds, then the more basic stuff."

"Need any help?" Raph asked. Don gave him a funny look then slowly shook his head no.

"Not unless she wakes up and freaks out and starts fighting, no." Don said as he leaned down and started from the top of the woman's head, running his fingers through her silken hair until he felt a large bump under his fingers and gently probed it while watching the woman's expression for any signs of pain. Even in her unconscious state, she winched and tried to move away from his hands.

Taking the hint, Don moved on as he made a mental note to come back to the wound in a minute and slipped his hands down to her throat to feel her lymph nodes, and take her pulse before sliding his hands lower to her collarbone. Again she winched, his sharp eyes noting the action and he narrowed his eyes a bit.

Deciding that he would get a better look at her without her jacket on, he slipped an arm under her shoulders, not missing the faint hiss and pained expression that crossed her pretty face as he carefully lifted her just enough to slip the jacket from her slender shoulders before nearly hissing himself.

_Merde!_ Her skin was cut up and scratched with bruises that were green and yellow and purple- "Well, you really pissed someone off didn't you?" Don muttered darkly as he glanced over at Raph who had that unfathomable look on his face again with just the faintest traces of anger before Don continued his examination.

Don laid the woman back down and made quick work of checking her arms and legs for fractures before pulling her shirt up a bit and pushing down on her stomach to make sure that she didn't have any internal bleeding.

She had more bruises there that were were older than the ones he'd discovered so far but she didn't have any internal bleeding or broken bones. Sighing he pulled her shirt back down into place over her stomach and made a mental note to have Leo look over her wounds before bothering to interrogate her.

After all, one wrong move from them could kill her before they got any information about how she had known they're names.

Using her jacket to cover her up against the chill in the room he told Raph to turn the heat up a bit as he checked her head wound again. Parting her hair he found a small bloody mess from where her skin had been torn open from the force of impact and grabbed some stuff from his bag to clean it. It only took a minute or so and once he finished with that he bandaged the wound to keep it from becoming infected and then took the blood samples he needed to check for illness and sighed as he straightened his spine and put everything away.

All in all she appeared fairly healthy, though she was banged up. Picking up his bag he headed for the door so that he could get back to his lab and maybe find Leo and paused when he realised that Raph was over by the bed.

Turning around, he glanced at his older brother and blinked in confusion when he found Raph leaning over the woman with one hand held just a hairs breath over her chest, whispering something inaudible to her in japanese.

"Raph?" His brother jerked his head up to look at him, his eyes had an almost feral look to them that caught Don by surprise before Raph seemed to catch himself and blank his expression.

"I'm coming Don." He said in an almost snappish tone, making Don feel as if he had just intruded on something he shouldn't have seen. But that couldn't be true.

Right?

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Raph watched his brother as he continued to try and push away the nagging feeling that he knew the female laying on the bed a few feet away and waited until Don was done and out of the way before walking over to the bed to look at the woman a little more closely. Cuts and bruises aside she looked like a goddess to him.

Her beauty seemed so familiar and other worldly that he found himself leaning over her with his hand poised over the place where her heart was as words tumbled from his lips.

_Otherworldly beauty, as lovely as a pearl; _

_I want to kiss your lips once more. _

_Delicate rose, cradled in the palm of my hand- I'll claim you in ways you can't begin to understand. _

_Beloved one, filled with such passion; let me once again touch your heart-_

"Raph?" Don's voice broke the spell he seemed to be under and he snapped his head up to glare at his brother, suddenly feeling angry that he had been caught in a moment of weakness.

"I'm coming Don." He said in a harsher tone than he meant and stared at his younger brother until he nodded and exited the room before straighteing his spine and dropping his hand back to his side and glanced down at the woman and muttered, "I'll be back for _you_." Then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a beer.


	4. Chapter 4

It was close to three in the morning when Leo and Mikey returned from their grim tasks, and Don was found sitting on the couch. Waiting for them. He stood up and Leo sighed as Mikey brushed past him and made a beeline straight for the bathroom to take a shower. Wanting to wash what blood he had on him, off before he had a nervous breakdown or something.

Don spared his younger brother a glance before the bathroom door slammed closed and then looked back at Leo who had a tired look on his face. "Something on your mind Don?"

"Several things, but if you're too exhausted then it can wait." Don said. Leo shook his head slowly and headed for the kitchen, feeling the need to _try_ and choke some food down before he bothered to try sleeping. Don followed him and stopped him as he reached for the fridge door with a light touch to his wrist. Leo glanced at him curiously and Don motioned with his head for him to sit down.

Leo gave his little brother a grateful look and did as Don bid and waited patiently while he fixed him a sandwhich and got him a glass of milk and set them in front of him before speaking, "I did a physical on our new 'friend' earlier this evening."

Leo took a bite of his food and gave Don an, '_Oh?'_ sort of look. Encouraging Don to continue speaking as he swallowed what was in his mouth. Don took the look as his cue and did as his older brother silently bade him too. "She's fairly healthy, but she's covered from head to toe with bruises and cuts which may take a while to heal."

Leo set his sandwhich down and looked at him, a spark of curiosity in his dark blue eyes as he asked, "How bad?"

Don was quiet for a moment before answering. "Whoever interrogates her will have to be careful. One wrong move at this point could kill her." Leo cringed inwardly at this news but said nothing as he considered Don's words.

"So we'll treat her with kid gloves-"

"Actually I was thinking about that," Don said, interrupting him. "Maybe we don't have to treat her with kid gloves."

Leo cocked his head and waited for Don to elaborate when Mikey came staggering into the kitchen with a wet towel wrapped around his shoulders. He glanced at them for a second, his expression blank, then moved over to the cabinets and grabbed a glass that he filled with water from the sink as Don shook his head. Feeling a pang of sympathy for his brother before he continued speaking.

"Uh... As I was saying, we may be able to get the information we need without resorting to torture. She said our names before collapsing, which suggests that she thinks she knows us. If we play along, we can gather the information we need that way before moving on to train her to be our companion."

Leo nodded his head in understanding as he polished off what was left of his food and drink before replying softly, "Okay. We'll try it your way. How long do you think we have to wait until she'll wake up?"

"Should be another few hours due to the bump on her head."

"Okay then," Leo said as Mikey put his glass in the sink and then quietly shuffled out of the room like a zombie. His brothers watched him go before Leo asked, "Which one of us is going to stand watch?"

"I'll do it." Don said, not wanting Raph anywhere near the woman for the time being after the incident earlier. Besides, he was the only logical choice anyways since his brothers were all physically and emotionally drained. With the exception of Raph of course, who was currently in his room sleeping- having conked out after drinking a few of the beers he had bought several days ago while they had been on the surface.

Leo got up and put his stuff in the sink then after muttering goodnight to Don, shuffled out of the kitchen to find his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

After eating a light snack and grabbing a book from his lab, Don made his way upstairs to where the woman was settled himself in a chair that he had found next to the bed. A small frown marring his features as he wondered who had brought the chair into the room. Raph? Or Mikey?

It was possible that after suffering through the traumatizing murders of all but one of their former companions, Mikey had decided to pay the woman a brief visit. Maybe he had seen her laying so still on the bed and might have felt the need to check for a pulse to reassure himself that she was alive before going on to bed.

Whoever had placed the chair there, Don was thankful since it made his vigil over the female that much easier.

He could monitor her current condition just in case she took a turn for the worse.

Turning on a small lamp so that he could see better in the dark, he flipped the book in his hands open and started to read. And read the first paragraph on the first page- nine times before stopping with an aggrieved sigh.

_Damn._

How was he supposed to read anything when the most fascinating subject was laying well within his grasp?

She had acted like she knew them... That still nagged at his mind a bit. It had been many years since any human had known them. And back then, they had still been young, naieve, hopeful of acceptance. Had she been one of the many thousands of females they had saved at one point or another? If so then it was possible that she had gotten their names from them. But he doubted it.

Her facial features didn't look familiar to him. And he if his photographic memory served him well, then they had truly never met before in their lives. So how then had she gotten his name? The names of his brothers?

He sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment, a small frown marring his features. Could she be an enemy? He wondered. Or had she worked for their enemy without knowing what they were doing then after finding out- panicked and run? It had been many years since such a thing happened, but it did happen nevertheless.

It was one explanation. But it wouldn't be good enough to prevent her from winding up like the other females they brought home. Not unless there was another explanation.

But what? He wondered when the woman let out a soft moan and stirred slightly on the bed. Opening his eyes, Don sucked in a breath and waited for her to awaken completely. However was disappointed when she didn't awaken, but instead settled back on the bed with a soft sigh.

_Damn. Damn. Damn. _Don thought in frustration. He had hoped that he could somehow manage to interrogate her without his brothers around to screw things up, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Which was all the more disappointing to him since he would have liked to speak to her in private about how she knew them and other things.

Sitting back in his chair he flipped open his book again and tried to read when he heard something her mutter something that had him looking up from his book with a calculating look on his face. _"Raph..."_


End file.
